


Bei den Greifern

by Jeanny Turner (Ginada)



Series: Todesserdrabbles [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1998, April 1998, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Greifer, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implizierte Pädophilie, Second War with Voldemort, Snatchers, Triple Drabble
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23900065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginada/pseuds/Jeanny%20Turner
Summary: Die Gruppe Greifer um Greyback und Scabior findet ein flüchtiges muggelgeborenes Mädchen.
Series: Todesserdrabbles [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655980





	Bei den Greifern

„Na, wen haben wir denn da?“, sagte Scabior. Er griff dem Flüchtling in die verfilzten Haare und zog ihn aus der Erdkuhle, in der er sich in einem hoffnungslosen Versuch, sich zu verstecken, gekauert hatte. Oder vielmehr sie, bemerkte er, als er einen genaueren Blick auf die verwahrloste Gestalt erhaschte, die eindeutig weibliche Gesichtszüge hatte, das war sogar unter der Dreckschicht zu erkennen.

„Du hast doch wohl nicht geglaubt, uns entkommen zu können, oder, Schlammblut?“, höhnte er. Es war wirklich nicht besonders schwierig gewesen, aber ihm war es Recht, anders als Greyback zog er leicht verdientes Geld einer aufregenden Jagd vor.

Sie zitterte unter seinen Händen und er ergötzte sich daran. Nicht nur, dass sie das Kopfgeld vom Ministerium bekommen würden, die Arbeit konnte sogar Spaß machen.

„Wie heißt du?“, fragte er, aber sie starrte ihn nur mit schreckgeweiteten Augen an und schüttelte den Kopf.

Scabior zuckte die Achseln. „Wir kriegen dich schon zum Reden, Süße.“ Sein Blick glitt über ihren Körper.

„Tandel, guck mal, ob du ihr Gesicht in den Steckbriefen findest“, rief er einem der jüngeren Greifer über die Schulter zu. Er riss grob an dem schmutzigen Parka der Gefangenen und verzog missmutig das Gesicht, als er ihren Körper in dem dünnen Shirt, das sie darunter trug, besser sehen konnte. Dass sie so klein und dünn war lag nicht nur an den Entbehrungen der Flucht, sie war einfach noch jung. Nichts an ihr war weiblich gerundet, sie war höchstens zwölf. Scabior fühlte seine Erregung abebben, das war einfach nichts für ihn.

„Ich glaub, die ist eher nach deinem Geschmack, Greyback“, knurrte er enttäuscht. Er gab ihr einen Stoß, so dass sie in Richtung des Werwolfs taumelte, der breit grinsend seine Arme ausbreitete.

„Na, dann komm in meine Tätzchen, Schätzchen“, knurrte er und leckte sich über die rauen Lippen.


End file.
